Plants vs. Zombies: Cityscape Clashers/Seedmakers
This page contains all Seedmakers of Plants vs. Zombies: Cityscape Clashers. List of Seedmakers * Peashooting Garden - This is where your peashooting plants are grown! ** Plants: *** Peashooter *** Snow Pea (requires Elemental Source) *** Repeater *** Threepeater *** Split Pea *** Gatling Pea (requires Upgrade University) *** Fire Peashooter (requires Elemental Source) *** Sweet Pea (requires Source of Specialty) *** Beeshooter (requires Source of Specialty) *** Pea Pod *** Primal Peashooter (requires Thyme Machine) *** Pea-nut *** Toxic Pea (requires Elemental Source) *** Electric Pea (requires Elemental Source) *** Skyshooter (requires Source of Specialty) *** Add something if you want! * Flower Power Source - This is where your flowering plants are: ** Plants: *** Sunflower *** Chomper *** Cactus *** Marigold *** Twin Sunflower (requires Upgrade University) *** Cattail (requires Upgrade University) *** Shamrock *** Bloomerang *** Snapdragon (requires Elemental Source) *** Red Stinger *** A.K.E.E. *** Stallia *** Primal Sunflower (requires Thyme Machine) *** Moonflower (requires Shadow Institution) *** Dusk Lobber (requires Shadow Institution) *** Grimrose (requires Shadow Institution) *** Power Lily (requires Source of Specialty) *** Cold Snapdragon (requires Elemental Source) *** Shrinking Violet (requires Source of Specialty) *** Gold Bloom (requires Source of Specialty) *** Add something if you want! * Leafy Creation - This is where all your leafy plants grow! ** Plants: *** Grave Buster *** Blover *** Umbrella Leaf *** Aspearagus *** Iceberg Lettuce (requires Elemental Source) *** Bonk Choy (requires Melee Training) *** Lightning Reed (requires Elemental Source) *** Chard Guard *** Gold Leaf (requires Source of Specialty) *** Magnifying Grass *** Celery Stalker (requires Melee Training) *** Thyme Warp (requires Thyme Machine) *** Nightshade (requires Shadow Institution) *** Hurrikale (requires Elemental Source) *** Add something if you want! * The Nutshack - Your nuts really love it here! ** Plants: *** Wall-nut *** Tall-nut *** Infi-nut *** Primal Wall-nut (requires Thyme Machine) *** Explode-o-nut (requires Source of Specialty) *** Add something if you want! * Fruit and Vegetable Systems - Fruity Fun and Veggie Vengance comes here! ** Plants: *** Cherry Bomb *** Squash *** Jalapeno (requires Elemental Source) *** Starfruit (requires Source of Specialty) *** Pumpkin *** Cabbage-pult *** Kernel-pult *** Melon-pult *** Winter Melon (requires Upgrade University) *** Cob Cannon (requires Upgrade University) *** Popcorn *** Pepper-pult (requires Elemental Source) *** Stunion *** Rotobaga (requires Source of Specialty) *** Endurian (requires Melee Training) *** Citron *** E.M.Peach *** Tile Turnip (requires Source of Specialty) *** Phat Beet *** Garic *** Intensive Carrot *** Bowling Bulb *** Banana Launcher *** Grapeshot *** Electric Currant (requires Elemental Source) *** Add something if you want! * Bean Factory -This is where your beans spill! Woops! ** Plants: *** Coffee Bean *** Spring Bean *** Chili Bean *** Laser Bean *** Sun Bean *** Add something if you want! * Mushroom Garden - Mushrooms you want? Mushrooms you Get! ** Plants: *** Puff-shroom *** Sun-shroom *** Fume-shroom *** Hypno-shroom *** Scaredy-shroom *** Ice-shroom (requires Elemental Source) *** Doom-shroom (requires Elemental Source) *** Magnet-shroom *** Gloom-shroom (requires Upgrade University) *** Spore-shroom *** Perfume-shroom (requires Source of Specialty) *** Shadow-shroom (requires Shadow Institution) *** Add something if you want! * Root World - This is where your root plants dig in! ** Plants: *** Potato Mine *** Spikeweed *** Torchwood (requires Elemental Source) *** Plantern *** Flower Pot *** Gold Magnet (requires Upgrade University) *** Spikerock (requires Upgrade University) *** * Antiquarium